A charmed Halloween
by ShiroHollow96
Summary: Instead of going back into the past by himself Chris goes back with his two best friends problem is then ended up to fair in the past and must stay with one of his friends Grandmother Aggie Cromwell.


Halloween the one time when the portal between the mortal world and Halloweentown is weakened. Allowing travel between the two worlds possible. Our story begins seeing a group of five people walking to a house. Four of the five were male and the last was a little old ladyy. The first male was 6'1 in hight with a strong but lean build with short spiky brown hair and green eyes and pale skin, The second male was 5'11 also with short spiky dark brown hair dark brown eyes with a lean build with semi tan skin, The third male was the shortest and about 5'7 with also with short brown hair with silver highlights and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and innocence unlike the other two males who's eyes showed experience beyond their years. He had a petite but lean build but had a fire like temper with light tan skin. The youngest mare was the youngest about 4-5 in age with a lean build and short for his age with brown hair that went to the base of his neck and sea green eyes filled with child like innocence and curiosity with lightly tan skin from being in the sun a lot,The last figure was female in her early to mid late fifties with light blond hair and brown eyes and was about 5'5 in height with pale skin. These people were in order Chris halliwell Cromwell age 15 years old, the second male was Jack Cromwell Halliwell age 15, the third male was Dean Russo Cromwell Halliwell age 15, the youngest male was Percy Cromwell age 5, and finally last but not least was Aggi Cromwell. Now they may look like your semi normal group of people but in truth they each were witches well three were half witches. Chris was half witch half white lighter, Dean was half warlock and half vampire, and percy was half witch half God. Aggie and Jack were full witch and warlock. Yes you read correctly. They each have magic but each is unique to each of them. But the three oldest males have a secret all three came from a dark and distant future where they each were last of their family's and beside Chris's older brother whom killed their family like he did jack and deans family. But that is a story for another time. They were all going to Aggies daughters house in the mortal world to ask for something that only aggie knew about which she told the boys that she will fill them in when she told Gwen. You see instead of living in Halloween town like Aggie. Gwen left for the mortal world and married a mortal and had three kids. Every year Aggie goes to the mortal world but this year was different because this was Chris's, Jack's, Dean's, and Percy's first time in the mortal ever since they meaning Chris, jack and Dean came back from the future and percy's ever since he was brought to safety by his late mother Sally jackson killed by her late husband gabe. So this would be their first time meeting Gwen Piper or as she was known Gwen Cromwell. When they got to the house percy with mischief in his voice said "grandma why are we at this house? Are we going to pull a prank?"

Aggie chuckled along with the other boys and said "no percy not now maybe later but no were here to see your cousin Gwen. Now remember boys no causing trouble unless it's the fun kind of trouble." They boys all shared a look with mischief filled eyes and said in union " we promise!"

Aggie chuckled and said "you boys. Alright come now there will be time for that later and remember what I told you Gwen does not want any mention of magic or us telling the kids about magic, Halloweentown or anything of the sort."

Dean being himself said "that's stupid ain't she a witch? I thought she would embrace her gift not be well be normal! I don't know of a time where I did not have my powers if I did not use them I would not be me." All the boys agreed with Dean along with Aggie and but Dean being Dean was blunt. Aggie said "I agree Dean but it's her wishes that she would want her kids normal." When she said normal she said it blandly. Jack said "well I may not remember grandma but I know she did not like using magic and she wanted her kids to have a normal life but I know it does not happen well cause I'm here. So that plan failed. Well that is what mom told me." Ah yes Jack he was the future son of Aggie's granddaughter Marine and Kal. Jack then got silent when mentioning his mom. Jack does not like mentioning his parents just like Chris and Dean because they were killed but Jacks family were murdered right infront of him. Chris and Dean along with percy and Aggie moved over to Jack and hugged him tightly and held him till he calmed down. They knew that him talking about his parents always made him upset just like it did Chris and Dean. Aggie said "Jack are you going to be ok? You didn't have to comes. I know this will take a lot of courage but you could have just stayed in Halloweentown." They all released Jack well all except Chris and Dean. Jack nodded with tears in his eyes and mumbled "I'll be ok. It's just going to be hard. But I'll try to be calm and if it gets to much I'll have you all there with me." They knew he was not talking to them but trying to convince himself. Aggie said "alright. Well boys lets go see my daughter."


End file.
